Various box designs are known in the art. Some boxes are assembled from a single sheet of paperboard (e.g., cardboard) material. For example, a box design can be cut into a single sheet of cardboard, and a cardboard box can be assembled by folding the cardboard along fold lines to form a completed box. Other boxes are assembled from more than one sheet of cardboard material. For example, a design can be cut into each of several sheets of cardboard material, and a cardboard box can be assembled by folding the cardboard sheets along fold lines and then adhering the sheets of cardboard material to one another to form a completed box. Some boxes are designed to be stackable, for example, so that a first box of a particular design can be stacked on top of a second box of the same design. Improvements in the design and manufacture of boxes, including stackable boxes, can improve the ease and efficiency of storage, transportation, and display of goods in various settings, and are thus always desirable.